


Coinciding Storylines

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Chatting & Messaging, FakeHaus, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: It all started on accident,really.All from different ends of the country,they would've never met had it not been for the chat room.The Origin of Fakehaus





	1. Adam

**Author's Note:**

> this is me going "Fakehaus is life,I created such a wonderful version...they need a backstory"
> 
> Anyway,I have an early ass shift tomorrow,so i should go to sleep,but wanted you guys to have this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

A stupid thing,Adam had created it out of boredom and due to being hospitalized after being attacked.He had gotten bored from healing and created a room.

 

“ _ The Haus of Fun Folk who are Special Cases _ ”

 

The name was long and obvious would be a turn off,but he did it anyway.

 

\----

Two hours after he had done so,he woke up from a hard pain pill induced nap to several notifications.

 

“WHEEZY HAS JOINED YOUR ROOM”

“ CATCHALL HAS JOINED YOUR ROOM”

“SIRLARR HAS JOINED YOUR ROOM”

“JUSTRIGGZ HAS JOINED YOUR ROOM”

 

Adam logged in.

 

“Wheezy: _ Hello _

Catchall: _ Yo _

JustRiggz: _ Is this the place where the cool kids come? _

SirLarr: _ hey,room maker,It says you're here _ ”

 

Adam sighed before typing,

 

“MePixel: _ Uhhh,kinda ,wasn't expecting anyone to find this room so fast.But Hi!Welcome! _ ”

 

“SirLarr: _ It suddenly just came up.Somehow the site listed under User.Are you one? _ ”

 

Shit,Adam had forgotten about that.

 

_ ROOM TAGS: +User +Support +all welcome _

 

“MePixel: _ Are you? _ ”

 

“Wheezy: _ Hell yeah! _

Catchall: _ Glass is my second cousin _

JustRiggz: _ Definitely,dude _

SirLarr: _ Yep! _ ”

 

Adam couldn’t believe it,of all the people he could have attracted...

 

“MePixel: _ :D _ ”

* * *

 

Wheezy,Catchall,JustRiggz and SirLarr quickly became his best friends as he left the hospital.The  chatroom became their safe haven as they went through the days.Adam eventually learned that they too were in college and that they were Users too.As months passed into days,several more people joined the group.

  
  


“ THETIMEMAN HAS JOINED THE ROOM”

“MTMAN HAS JOINED THE ROOM”

“SPOOLIO HAS JOINED THE ROOM”

  
  


The three of them were a surprise but soon fit right in. All three of them were Users.TheTimeman was also in the same town as Adam,another surprise that was accepted.

 

They met one afternoon after classes at a cafe in the centre.Adam finds his friend to be a boy a smaller,curly haired sophomore who also attends his school he is instantly enamored with. They stay out for hours after that,getting along like a house on fire.

 

His name is Joel.

 

He could see through time,most specifically the present or what was just about to occur .Either way,the two grow close.

 

Their friends laugh at them and congratulated them on meeting,but nothing changes.They’re still all good friends.

 

And good friends stuck together.

 

Even when one robbed a store.

 

* * *

It happened so fast.Adam woke up one morning that the group chat was spammed with messages from JustRiggz.

 

“JustRiggz: _ uuhhhhh _

JustRiggz: _ well this is awkward  _

JustRiggz: _may or may not have_ _committed a felony_

JustRiggz: _ Pixel,Time wow Kansas has a dedicated police force  _

JustRiggz: _ Anyone willing to harbor a fugitive of the law? _ ”

 

He looked up at Joel,who was lying on the couch next to him,also holding his phone.

 

“Wheezy: _ hahahaha you’re joking right _

Wheezy: _ tell me ur joking _

 

*JustRiggz sent a Video Message*

 

Catchall: _ oh shit _

Wheezy: _ i’m sorry for laughing _

SirLarr: _ bruh _ ”

 

Adam and Joel looked at each other before Adam clicked on the video.

 

It was a few seconds but there was a low quality video of a group of maybe seven cars through the back window of an unknown car.

 

“MePixel: _ Watch the road dude _

JustRiggz: _ Tjis ain't my first rodeo,partner _ ”

  
That was all they got before Adam and Joel both realized there were sirens passing right outside the house.


	2. Joel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo~
> 
> So the idea of each chapter goes somewhat like this-past,meeting the others,James being such a beautiful wiseass and their point of view of the events that lead them to Los Santos.I hope I don't fuck it up XD
> 
> Anyway,enjoy.

Joel was a good kid.First of his family in college,had straight As,did community service and was an all around nice guy.His parents praised him all the time and everyone loved him.

 

No one seemed to care about  _ him _ .No one cared that he would sleep fitfully and see the fates of people he never knew.

 

So it made him so happy when he found the chat room late one night.

 

There were only five other people there,and he came in on the middle of a debate about a bad TV movie he didn't know.

 

“TheTimeman: _ Um...hi? _ ”

 

Instantly the debate stopped and he was greeted by several messages.

 

“Catchall: _ Hey! _

JustRiggz: _ Fresh meat _

Wheezy: _ Riggz Sthap.Also hi new guy! _

SirLarr: _ Welcome  _

MePixel: _ Hope ur not uncomfortable during ur stay _ ”

 

Joel smiled at that,not knowing what was soon to come.

 

* * *

“Wheezy: _ so where do you boiz live? _

JustRiggz: _ y _

Wheezy: _ It's going on a year since we met & god knows how many months since MtMan,Time and Spoole joined us in this hell _

Spoolio: _ hell is better than here _

MtMan: _ same _ ”

 

Joel was lying on his bed,headphones in.He’s been texted the others for three hours now,and Wheezy had finally asked the question.

 

“Wheezy: _ if ur uncomfortable with that maybe gender 1st as we’ve been talking this long and i’m pretty sure we haven’t talked bout that.And no no one wants to we can go back to that Logan debate and cry some more _

Catchall: _ that sounds good,but hey migt as well.I’m a guy and so is fuckin MtMan.the fucker is also  in the room rite next 2 mine _

MtMan: _ *image of middle finger against a blue bedspread* _

JustRiggz: _ aww❤️.I iz Dude as well _

SirLarr: _ same _

MePixel: _ same _

TheTimeman: _ ^ _

Wheezy: _ hm.So I am the truest woman in this group _ ”

 

The response was a bunch of emojis from the guys and three memes all from Spoole.

 

“JustRiggz: _ you sure?Always thought it was Larr _

SirLarr: _ Hey! _ ”

 

They never did get around to talking about their homes,at least not while Joel was there,having to go do something.

\---

“MePixel: _ Hey Time,quick question _ ”

 

Joel was having trouble sleeping a few nights after.His phone went off just as he tried to close his eyes but couldn't sleep.

 

“TheTimeman: _ what's up? _

MePixel: _ Whwre do you live?The guys are all over,Wheezy is Canada and i’ Midwest _ ”

 

“TheTimeman: _ O-O _

TheTimeman: _ where in the Midwest _

TheTimeman: _ Kansas?Tennessee?Nebraska?Dare say Florida? _ ”

 

There was a delay before he got a reply,

 

“MePixel: _ Is ur power mind reading???XD Been moving round hella lot.Currently in Kansas with my ironically named cousin Dorothy,I shit you not _

TheTimeman: _ HOLY SHIT THEN _

MePixel: _ what? _

TheTimeman: _ Topeka? _

MePixel: _ DUDE _

TheTimeman: _ Wanna meet? _ ”

 

* * *

Adam quickly became a constant in Joel’s life.He began staying over and eventually Joel felt like asking the older student to move in.

 

“Hey”he asked one night, “Have you thought about staying here with me?

 

“Say what”

 

“As in we share the place.You practically live here man”

 

Adam’s eyes lit up and he hugged Joel tightly.

 

“When can I ?”

 

* * *

It's going on a month of Adam and Joel rooming together when JustRiggz sends the message.

 

Joel wakes to Adam cursing,and as he sees his roommate has his phone out,looks at his phone on the end table as well.

 

“MePixel: _ Watch the road dude _

JustRiggz: _ Tjis ain't my first rodeo,partner _ ”

 

He looked at Adam,who looked confused at the response.

 

“JustRiggz: _ Aw shittytt.Residntial Ara _ ”

 

They're about to respond when suddenly sirens passed by just outside.

 

“Is that...”Joel looked at Adam,who looked shocked.

  
“Can’t be”he replied before they looked at each other and then scrambled to their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is a dumbass but he's just so...gah,all of FH and RT in general are just adorable. But any way James just felt so right to be so stupid.
> 
> Feedback appreciated!
> 
> Peace!


	3. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i came to the conclusion of kinda making arcs for the story-so this chapter completes the first one,James getting out of trouble from the store.I also came to the decision to have a bit of a plot twist ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

James found life boring.

He had the world’s most average backstory, suburban kid,picket fence, the works.He even had a dog-Sparkles,rest her lovely soul- and everything seemed normal.

Until he was ten.

James developed his powers on accident,when he stood in the school playground.Bullies had  been picking on a friend of his,a dorky kid he called Larr.Larr-or Lawrence- was a Born User,and the other kids found that strange.So they were picking on him,eventually getting to touching.

Lawrence was really sensitive to touch.

His powers were electricity.

James had snapped then,lashing out at the bullies-not smelling the smoke until Lawrence had his arms around his waist,his head in the crook of his neck.

“James,it's over”he doesn’t realise that Lawrence's eyes are glowing until he pulls away,coming back.Around them,kids are backing away in horror, “Kill your fire”

James looked down at his hands and realized they were burning steadily.His eyes widened and then just like that,the fire was gone.

Lawrence was too at the end of the year,leaving him with a hug and a promise to meet again.

\---

James later spent his high school years in and out of the police station,his Fire seeming to drive him to do stunts he never thought he could ever do.

He would find his way up walls and maybe accidentally start fires.The walls thing was a weird thing,but he had liked the height.

Needless to say ‘ _James Willems_ ’ became a name that parents warned their kids about.

Not that he minded.

\---

James was in his sophomore year of college when he finally broke.

It was nothing major,but he just...felt like he needed excitement.

He had been part of an online chat group called,“ _The Haus of Fun Folk who are Special Cases_ ” for a while now,and he loved it,loved them.

There was MePixel,Wheezy,Catchall,MtMan,TheTimeman,Spoolio and SirLarr.They were all Users like him and overall great people.They understood him and everything was great.

But it didn’t feel like enough.

He needed something more.

That was how he found himself robbing two convenience stores in a car containing all his belongings and then heading across statelines.

It was really stupid but honestly he was having the time of his fucking life.

Rushing down the road,music blaring,James felt _alive_.

But still,he knew he did a wrong.

(yes that vernacular was terrible but it just fit)

So he told the only people would care,the members of the chat.

**\----**

 

 

 

“JustRiggz: _uuhhhhh_

JustRiggz: _well this is awkward_

JustRiggz: _may or may not have_ _committed a felony_

He didn’t expect a reply,

“Wheezy: _hahahaha you’re joking right_

Wheezy: _tell me ur joking_ ”

James pulled out his phone and

*JustRiggz sent a Video Message*

Catchall: _oh shit_

Wheezy: _i’m sorry for laughing_

SirLarr: _bruh_ ”

MePixel: _Watch the road dude_

JustRiggz: _Tjis ain't my first rodeo,partner_ ”

It really wasn’t.He had had plenty of instances of car chases back in high school and he remembered the tricks.

But he barely remembered the town sign he just crossed.

 

“JustRiggz: _Pixel,Time wow Kansas has a dedicated police force_

JustRiggz: _Anyone willing to harbor a fugitive of the law?_ ”

There was no reply as he realized he was now in  a residential area,quiet in the morning hours.

“Shit”he cursed to himself as he kept going.

\-------

Noon found him and his car hiding in a small alley just between several houses in the area.He could hear the sirens and voices as they searched for him.

“You really fucked up now,Willems”he muttered,merely sighing and he crouched low in his backseat, “Had to rob that store...”

As he berated himself,there was a buzzing on his phone.

“MePixel: _Fucking hell,dude,you owe us big_ ”

 

“JustRiggz: _say what_ ”

James was confused.His phone buzzed again,

“TheTimeman: _He just talked down the entire police force from looking for you,Riggz.Convinced them they lost you halfway here and they misstook you.You’re cleared for now,so get your ass up.I’m right outside_ ”

James looked at his phone,just as there was a rapping at his window.

He jumped,sat up and looked across.

A curly haired guy with his phone in one hand was standing there.He wore a t-shirt a size too big and looked tired.But his posture meant one thing.

“Time?”James asked as he moved and rolled down the window.

“S’up”the guy smiled, “Nice to meet you too Riggz.Let’s get going.Pixel’s waiting”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Arc 1-Epilogue-1 Month later**

James cursed his impulses.He had made it one month without major trouble and whatever he fell into,TheTimeman and MePixel- or Joel and Adam-were always there to pull him out.

But this time had gone too far.

“We told you not to fuck with them,Willems!”From the back of the cab,Joel was crouching with Adam,who was unconscious, “Or at least I told-”his eyes flashed umber and he cried out “Left!”

James narrowly avoided crashing with another car as they kept going,down the road full speed.

“Hey,I’m literally full of fire.Can’t entirely contain it”Joel sighed as his eyes flashed again,

“Make it over the stateline,then head towards California”he said, “I don’t know why,but just do it”

James had come to know never to doubt Joel’s premonitions.He complied and soon they were over the state lines.

\--------

**PRIVATE MSG--- >Wheezy,Catchall,MtMan,Spoolio,SirLarr**

“JustRiggz: _So I may or may not have gotten Time and Pixel caught up in my shit_

JustRiggz: _Help?_

SirLarr: _Fuck,what happened?_

Catchall: _Was there a dead body_

MtMan: _what he means:are you alright_

JustRiggz: _I messed with some not friendly guys in Topeka that apparently have control of at least half the state.They retaliated by attacking Time and Pixel’s place-where i was staying at. And @MtMan We got out,but Pixel hit his head._

Wheezy: _Holy shit.Where are you guys now?_

JustRiggz: _some shitty motel outside Colorado Springs.We were tired_

Spoolio: _where are you headed_

JustRiggz: _don’t know why_

JustRiggz: _But Los Santos,California_ ”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> generally the GTA personas given to both Michael and James tend to mirror each other and usually a trait associated with fire is impulsiveness sooooo
> 
> anyway,until next time!


	4. Elyse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the ending of one arc,another begins,lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy Elyse's story.Hope to elaborate on it with Lawrence,Matt and Bruce(the other members of this little journey).Anyway,enjoy!

Elyse was once Ellie,a kid from Canada who died drowning in a pond one day when she was eight.

 

Ellie had been playing on the edges of the ice with some other kids when she had been dared to go out-being an impulsive child she had accepted,going straight to the center where her weight had shattered the ice almost instantly.

 

Ellie died that day,when she never surfaced from the ice and the police never able to find her.

 

Elyse was born roughly two days after Ellie died.

 

Elyse was found by a kind family several cities and a province over,who raised her,a half frozen girl whose eyes glowed cyan whenever she would be scared.Who created bubbles in mid air in excitement.This family loved her and adopted her as their own.

 

Years later in college,Elyse is surfing the web when she comes across a chat room,hidden under the User Tag of a certain site.It was becoming more of a thing,being a User-someone like her with special powers.

 

“ _ The Haus of Fun Folk who are Special Cases _ ”was the room's name,and it was occupied already by a few other people.

 

“ _ Wheezy _ ” was her nickname as a joke,she typed it in and entered the room.

 

“Wheezy: _ Hello _ ”

 

Three more names popped up almost instantaneously,

 

“Catchall: _ Yo _

JustRiggz: _ Is this the place where the cool kids come? _

SirLarr: _ hey,room maker,It says you're here _ ”

 

There was a lull before another name pops up,

 

“MePixel: _ Uhhh,kinda ,wasn't expecting anyone to find this room so fast.But Hi!Welcome! _ ” 

 

* * *

 

A year passes and everyone comes to terms that they have almost no one outside of each other. The group is now eight strong,and still close.

 

They talk about their homes and it later is revealed  _ MePixel _ and  _ TheTimeman _ live near each other. It's so fucking adorable,sometimes for the good part of two months the chat gets really adorable shots of sunsets,dogs and other things.Never a face,because they agreed to meet in time

 

However after these two months,everything changes.

 

“JustRiggz: _ uuhhhhh _

JustRiggz: _ well this is awkward  _

JustRiggz: _may or may not have_ _committed a felony_

JustRiggz: _ Pixel,Time wow Kansas has a dedicated police force  _

JustRiggz: _ Anyone willing to harbor a fugitive of the law? _ ”

 

A series of messages  wakes Elyse from her all-night gaming crash.The vibrations sound strange on the wood floor next to her.She grabs at her phone from it's place under her bed and after reading it over a few times,confusingly replies,

 

“Wheezy: _ hahahaha you’re joking right _

Wheezy: _ tell me ur joking _

 

The screen flashes as a notification goes off

 

*JustRiggz sent a Video Message*

 

She opens it.

 

“Catchall: _ oh shit _ ”

 

Catchall is right.Elyse watches the video and her eyes go wide.

 

“Wheezy: _ i’m sorry for laughing _

SirLarr: _ bruh _ ”

 

It was a few seconds but there was a low quality video of a group of maybe seven cars through the back window of an unknown car.The response is almost instantaneous.

 

“MePixel: _ Watch the road dude _

JustRiggz: _ Tjis ain't my first rodeo,partner _ ”

 

Elyse smiles weakly,typical Riggz.

 

It goes back to normal after about a day,and there’s a lull for a month.

 

Until the message.

 

Riggz contacts them one night,a month after the crime.He’s in a motel with Timeman and Pixel,having accidently gotten them involved in an impulsive action.

 

Elyse is worried and she contacts them at least once  day after that,as do the others.

 

But that's all she can do.

 

Unlike them she’s not in the states.

 

Well,until the accident at least.

 

\-----

 

She doesn’t remember the cause,or what even happens,but she wakes up in a passenger seat of a van,japanese music playing over the stereo and the driver humming quietly.It's early morning or so,and the highway is devoid of life.

 

Elyse sits up and feels really,really sore.

 

“Oh,hey”the driver is a guy maybe a few years older than her.He’s paler than her with dark hair and glasses that she notices after a moment are slightly cracked, “You okay?”

 

“Um...yeah...hhsshhh”the pain went all over,and she grabbed at her shoulder.

 

“Yah,sorry.Once we get  to the next town we can get supplies to fix you up.Sorry about that,we had to get out fast”

 

“ _ We _ ?”she asks and looks in the mirror.There’s two guys in the back,one stretched on the back seat,hoodie pulled over his face with the other a smaller guy with his head resting on his arm,face hidden by another hoodie,as he dozes on the windowsill, “Who are you guys?”

 

He looks at her,and she’s floored by his eyes shining a bright,shocking yellow.Her eyes react and he merely smiles.

 

“I think you already know”

 

It crosses her mind almost instantly, “I...SirLarr...MtMan...”her eyes dart in the mirror to the guy with his arm on the window, “And Catchall?”the guy in the very back stirs but doesn’t wake.

 

He smiles “Good to see you’re alright,Wheezy”

 

Elyse is quiet as everything comes back slowly,leaning back to look out the window again,ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

 

“Where are we going?”she asks after a while of empty highway.

 

“We’re meeting up with Riggz and the others”he said,a smile crossing his face.

 

It took her a moment to remember but she blanched as it came back, “Are you kidding me?”

 

“Nope!”he had a shit eating grin,

 

“We’re going to Los Santos!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos seriously welcome.I hate begging but PLEASEEEEE I crave feedback.
> 
> but with akk that,Y'all know where to find me ;)


	5. Lawrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO ISN'T DEAD
> 
> Anyway,finally completed our good sir Lawrence's chapter,hope you enjoy,its kinda gay

Lawrence was only ten when he witnessed someone close to him unlock their powers.

 

It was unexpected.Someone had been harassing him-they always did,nothing new-but this time they had pushed him to the ground,and he was trying not to shock them.

 

“Stop it!”his friend is a kid named James.He rushes at the bullies and Lawrence can see a blurred shape in front of him, “Leave him alone!”

 

They just laugh.James isn't that imposing but Lawrence doesn't mind that.

 

“What are you gonna do?Make me?”A boy laughs, “You're too tiny!”

 

James growls and Lawrence doesn't realize what's going on until he feels his eyes burn and watches smoke rise from his hands.Suddenly,James’ hands burst into flames.

 

“James!”around them,children are screaming and moving away,but Lawrence moves forward on instinct.He wraps his arms around James and hugs him tightly from behind.

 

“It's over”he whispers to his friend amidst the terror and screams, “Kill your fire”

 

James relaxes in his shock,and slowly his flames go out.

 

“Sorry”he croaks out,as Lawrence pulls away.

 

He just smiled back.

His parents pull him out at the end of the year and both he and James are devastated.But Lawrence hugs him and promises that they'll see each other again.

 

James cries for a few minutes but as he leaves,he knows he dried his eyes and walked away.

 

_ We’ll meet again  _

\---------------------

Years pass.Lawrence doesn't go back to James like he promised but never forgets him.It's hard not to.He can't seem to connect with anyone after him.James was that special to him.

 

After a long while,Lawrence realizes with a start that James was his first love.

 

It was during college when insomnia and boredom lead him to a chat room.He hadn’t slept all night and had only had a few hours instead of attending his morning class.

 

“ _ The Haus of Fun Folk who are Special Cases _ ?”he said to himself,clicking on it just as several messages appeared,

 

“Wheezy: _ Hello _

Catchall: _ Yo _

JustRiggz: _ Is this the place where the cool kids come? _

  
  


When no one responded,Lawrence added after checking the room list,

 

“SirLarr: _ hey,room maker,It says you're here _ ”

 

The icon switched to Online,

 

“MePixel: _ Uhhh,kinda ,wasn't expecting anyone to find this room so fast.But Hi!Welcome! _ ”

 

From there,Lawrence’s world changed.Between classes and his part time job as a computer technician ,he was online.At least one person was always on,mostly the Room Creator  _ MePixel  _ or  _ JustRiggz _ . _ Wheezy _ would be on most days,as would the others.

 

They were practically family.

 

\---------------------

A year and almost six months from their first meeting,Lawrence finds himself faced with a dilemma.

 

_ JustRiggz _ had recently pissed off a gang after meeting  _ MePixel _ and  _ The Timeman _ ,causing the trio to flee the state they had been in-Kansas-.This was also following Riggz’s cross-state chase after robbing a series of stores along the highway.

 

Lawrence, _ Wheezy _ , _ Catchall _ , _ MtMan _ ,and  _ Spoolio _ were all technically associated with a criminal.

 

But that didn't phase Lawrence.

 

All he cared about was that the three of them were alright.

 

To him,that was all that mattered.

* * *

 

He finds himself on a school trip not long before the incident with Riggz,Pixel and Time-touring Toronto,Canada for some reason or another,he doesn't quite recall-when he meets two men that are inexplicably the best things to happen to him. 

 

It's late at night,and for some reason,he’s decided to take a walk.

 

He finds himself in some remote area of town,and finds one of the strangest things in his already strange life.

 

Two guys were playing baseball with one guy tossing the ball up and then hitting it himself while the other-Lawrence had to blink a few times.

 

The other guy was turning into what looked like shards of glass,and reappearing where the ball was going to land,catching it before it hit the ground.

 

Lawrence watched them for a while,before turning to leave-only for the teleporting guy to appear in front of him.

 

He jumped in shock,and his hands sparked.

 

“Hey there”

 

The guy noticed this and grinned.

 

“Hey Matt!” he calls to his friend with the bat, “Found another User”

 

The guy walked over and joined them.He was short,with a scruffy beard already forming.Kinda like a Mountain Man.

 

“Sorry about that,Bruce is a bit...upfront”the guy said,holding out his free hand, “Name’s Matt and that's Bruce”

 

“Larr-Lawrence”he said.

 

“Cool name”Matt smiles and Lawrence feels his heart skip a beat, “You live around here?”

 

That's the moment Lawrence realized he’s sort of fucked.

 

But in a good way.

 

Bruce and Matt learn of his student status and admitted to their own,but coincidentally at the school he was staying at.

 

They began hanging out after that.Lawrence enjoyed their company and felt like he had known them forever.

 

Which in a way,he had,when he found Bruce’s phone open from a message from Wheezy,asking if they wanted to play some stupid guessing game.

 

It hit Lawrence then and he was laughing when Matt and Bruce returned.

 

“What's so funny?”Bruce asked.

 

Lawrence just pulled out his phone and pulled up the chat with his profile up amidst laughing.

 

It took them a moment but then the two began laughing as well.

 

“Well we’re idiots”Bruce laughed,looking at Lawrence, “This is totally gonna be nicer than how Riggz ran into Pixel and Time”

 

Lawrence just kept laughing.

 

\---------------------

 

They’re on Campus when everything explodes.It's Lawrence’s last week at this school,but he’s putting in for a transfer to stay with his friends. (He has really nothing back home,he was between majors anyway.)

 

People are screaming,some in terror,others in pain.

 

“Someone has Xtra-”Bruce recognizes the signs just as pain shoots through him,then Matt and Lawrence.

 

Lawrence struggles to hold it in,his electricity.It's building up,surging...

 

Just in time for someone to grab him around the waist and for something akin to water to take his breath away.

 

He feels pain as his power suddenly lowers and they drop to the ground,breathing as the bubble bursts.

 

His savior is a blonde woman whose eyes burn cyan as she catches her breath.

 

“What’s your name?”he asks amid breaths as damage control occurs around them.

  
  


“Elyse”she manages, “But you can call me  _ Wheezy _ , _ Larr _ ”

 

Lawrence started to speak but then she then collapsed.

* * *

 

That lead to now,with the four across the border,somewhere in Washington,stopping at a shitty gas station to refill. To the untrained eye,they just looked like a group on a roadtrip,but in reality,Lawrence was tired,Elyse was finally remembering the college,and both Bruce and Matt were awake.

 

“Sleep,man”Bruce said to Lawrence as they leave the station laden with food and cheap ass pain meds for Elyse,who was lying back in one of the center seats,talking a bit with Matt, “We’re at the Oregon border in about an hour anyway,I’ll drive”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Positive.Just get some rest.”

 

Lawrence smiled and complied,climbing into the backseat and taking the spot Bruce had been hours earlier.

 

“Wake me up in a few hours?”he asked.

 

Bruce just nodded,as Lawrence curled up in the hoodie he was wearing and was out almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom,a nice ending.They should be reaching Los Santos and meeting the others by Matt's chapter,I promise :3
> 
> Also can I just say thanks for enjoying Dangerous-Eyes-Official,or the tumblr page I created for this world?
> 
> Y'all are lovlies
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo,its been like 3 solid hours of writing and tweaking this.Also yeah,this ain't dead XD
> 
> I did somewhat research for this one (points to me! )
> 
> enjoy!

Bruce's family was pretty much gone by the time he was 17,and he was to blame.

 

Well,he wasn't but he was told he was and everyone hated him.

 

Because he was a User.

 

A Late User actually,his powers manifested in that last moment before the cars made impact.

 

He barely remembers it,but witnesses tell of how as the glass went flying,what appeared to be a group of shards flew out and several feet from the crash,re materializing itself into Bruce,barely harmed and crying.

 

The irony is so terrible.

 

Bruce is never looked at quite right after that,and it drives him mad.

 

To the point he just ran and never looked back.

* * *

 

He ends up in Canada through a combination of teleportation and hitchhiking.It takes a few weeks and a bullshit story about losing his passport to let him over.

 

No one recognizes him as the User kid who killed his own family.No one comes looking.No one cares.

 

He reinvents himself in later years as “Bruce Greene”,a guy who has never seen the inside of a police station and signs himself at a local college.He gets a job on campus as a barista and comes to enjoy it.

 

He’s roughly 27 when he first meets Matt,running late for class.He’s on his second semester and Matt is too-they’re also classmates,yet another  irony,but a good one.

 

During this time,Bruce and Matt reveal their powers-Bruce discovers it's quite painful but possible to teleport himself into the air even a few feet and Matt learns knives are not great alternatives to fidget spinners.But despite that,they don't leave each other,their friendship strong.

 

They're inseparable after that,never one without the other. A year passes.They eventually had decided to become roommates the beginning of their third semester.

 

It's not until the midway point of the fourth-the end of that second school-career year that they find the chatroom.Or at least Bruce does.

 

It's late at night, and he has a test in two days-one and a half,from his lack of sleep, when “ _ The Haus of Fun Folk who are Special Cases _ ” flashes across the screen.His hazy mind has found it's way into a chatroom.

 

“Catchall: _ Yo _ ”

 

The response from the room was surprisingly quick.

 

“Wheezy: _ Hello _

JustRiggz: _ Is this the place where the cool kids come? _

“SirLarr: _ hey,room maker,It says you're here _ ”

 

The icon switched to Online at the moment  _ SirLarr  _ typed ,

 

“MePixel: _ Uhhh,kinda ,wasn't expecting anyone to find this room so fast.But Hi!Welcome! _ ”

  
  


Bruce falls asleep on the keyboard after that,but when he wakes hours later,the others in that group chat are gone,but their messages about him sleeping remain.

 

He smiles as he reads them as they wished him a good rest then left.

 

\----------

A year passes and he finds himself looking forward to these late night chats.The members are wonderful,and they’re a family.

 

Matt just sighs as he finds Bruce there at all hours,sometimes asleep,other times engrossed in a random conversation.

 

Matt joins the group chat with another two,someone called  _ TheTimeman  _ and a kid by the username  _ Spoolio _ .

 

The situation is great for everyone and it was like they had always been there.It's perfect.

 

For the moment.

 

Almost six months from their first meeting-turns out both _ MePixel  _ and  _ TheTimeman  _ were close enough in real life,and eventually they became roommates-,trouble hits again..

 

_ JustRiggz _ had recently pissed off a gang after meeting  _ MePixel _ and  _ The Timeman _ ,causing the trio to flee the state they had been in-Kansas- after a quiet month following a robbery by the former of the three that had lead him to Kansas in the first place.

 

Bruce and Matt could do nothing.They could only check in,make sure they’re alright.

\---------

Time passes,another month to be exact. Bruce and Matt end up meeting   _ SirLarr _ ,or Lawrence in this time.He was an abroad student staying on their campus for a few months to attend classes. They’re excited.He’s an instant fit into their little dynamic.

(Everything is suspiciously peaceful)

 

The campus was well known for being User-inclusive,one of the few reasons Bruce and Matt stayed.There was discourse but it was normal.

 

Until  one day when people begin to scream. 

 

Not the kind of good screaming with celebrities and all that,but terror.Pain.

 

A User nearby was trying to keep from exploding in light.Another shifted between his face and that of a woman’s,his body shifting as well.A third was holding her girlfriend,who was trying to keep the smaller from floating away.

 

Bruce realized it just as Matt cried out,holding his head.

 

“It's Xtra-”he managed before pain racked his body and he dropped to a knee as his body destabilized,threatening to teleport in all directions.

Xtra was dangerous even in small amounts,but to have a shard in the area of this size-.He looked around just as Lawrence screamed.

 

Despite his pain,Bruce looked at the younger man.He was holding himself tightly,but sparks were physically manifesting around him.

 

He had told him that his power was unstable,any little change in emotion could trigger it,even a spark.But with pain...

 

Bruce struggled to get to Lawrence,knowing he could withstand the sparks. _ The inevitable explosion. _

 

But he didn’t make it.He collapsed to his knees again from the pain,but not before someone appeared,and out of nowhere, a bubble surrounded the Lightning User,just as he exploded. 

 

Bruce gasped in painful relief as the two fell,but he was in too much pain from his destabilizing body.He passed out.

 

When he came to,Lawrence was next to him.They had been caught in a terror attack. No one had died,thank goodness,but there were injuries,Including Lawrence’s savior,the Bubble User.

 

Wheezy.She had been Wheezy,their online friend.

 

Lawrence comes to the conclusion with Matt they should leave.Bruce reluctantly agrees but after some debate,they bring Wheezy too.She’s a smaller woman, with a peaceful face framed by long blonde hair.Bruce ends up carrying her as they leave,reluctant to face the media fighting to get out the fact the User population of the school was in danger.

 

They take a van,well actually steal it.Apparently Matt forgot to mention he knew how to hotwire cars in the last years that Bruce had known him.But that didn’t matter.

* * *

 

That lead to now,with the four across the border,somewhere in Washington,stopping at a shitty gas station to refill. To the untrained eye,they just looked like a group on a roadtrip,but in reality,Lawrence was tired,Elyse was finally remembering the college,and both Bruce and Matt were awake.

 

“Sleep,man”Bruce said,feeling the most rested between him and Matt, to Lawrence as they leave the station laden with food and cheap ass pain meds for Elyse’s aches from taking the lightning,who was lying back in one of the center seats,talking a bit with Matt, “We’re at the Oregon border in about an hour anyway,I’ll drive”

 

“You sure?”He looked relieved,having been driving for the last...Bruce had lost track of time but it had been way too long judging by the shadows around his eyes,hidden somewhat by his glasses and the shitty lights.

 

“Positive.Just get some rest.”

 

Lawrence smiled and complied to his relief after handing over the keys,climbing into the backseat and taking the spot Bruce had been hours earlier.

 

“Wake me up in a few hours?”he asked.

 

Bruce just nodded,as Lawrence curled up in the hoodie he was wearing and was out almost instantly.Matt made a point of  throwing an extra blanket left in the back over him,making both Bruce and Elyse smile.

 

“Onwards to California?”Matt asked.

 

“Onwards”Bruce took the driver seat and started the car.

 

\-----------

 

They reach Los Santos late morning,Matt having taken over just around the northern border.Elyse is connected with the others,and they’re trying to locate them to meet up.  _ Riggz _ , _ Pixel _ and  _ Time  _ had been in the city for a reasonable amount of time already and had offered them small,shabby but accommodations nonetheless.

 

They pull up to the location and there’s a man waiting outside,on his phone.He’s dressed in a shirt that's way too big for him and jeans.He looks up as they do,and approaches. He has a youthful face and cheery eyes with a mop of inky black curls.

 

“Hi guys”he smiles as Bruce-in the front seat-rolls down the window, “You made it!”

 

His eyes glow a soft,dark shade of brown.

 

Bruce already guessed as his eyes go smoky white but the others gasp slightly as their eyes react as well-Matt’s calm mauve,Lawrence’s bright electric yellow,and Elyse’s cyan.

 

“Time!”Elyse’s surprise turns to a grin as she opens the door and almost jumps on him in a hug that knocks him down, “Nice to finally meet you!”

 

“Same,Wheezy.Or,Elyse right?And Bruce,Matt and Lawrence?”When she looks at him as the others exit the car,he smiles, “I can see what’s about to come.We were about to have introductions”

 

Bruce smiles as he locks the car, “That’s cool.And yeah.Nice to meet you finally...”

 

“Joel.Name’s Joel.”He smiles,before pulling away from Elyse to indicate the door, “Come on.The other two are inside”

 

They follow,coming up to a shabby interior to a small apartment where they can hear two voices.

 

“-totally take out those guys by the pier”one,a well built guy with a beard said as he held a beer in the small kitchen, “Make them pay us”

 

“I know you could just convince them,Adam”The other,a slightly slimmer clean shaven man sat on the couch with a phone, “You got Joel-”

 

“Oh,hi Joel”the guy in the kitchen is closest to them,and he turns,glaring at the other as he turns to the newcomers,smiling, “You found them!”

 

“It wasn’t hard”Joel winces as his Color flashes,but it's quick,no one notices, “Elyse,Bruce,Matt,Lawrence,this is  _ MePixel  _ and  _ JustRiggz _ , better known as Adam and-”

 

“-James?”Lawrence’s voice cracks,and they all watch as the man moves a tiny bit forward past Matt,his eyes tinted yellow.

 

The guy on the couch-James- is instantly up on his feet.His eyes look blue-grey but the light wasn’t too great.

 

“Lawrence”he breathes,and suddenly the two are hugging tightly.Lawrence is crying slightly and James is teary-eyed.

 

It turns out the two were old friends from childhood separated when Lawrence had had to move. 

 

Lawrence had also been the only one able to stop James when he first manifested his powers,making their relationship something special.

 

“So now what?”Bruce asked later that night,as they all settled in.It was small with only one real bedroom,but James had been sleeping on one of the two couches while Adam and Joel had been sharing,just recently coming to terms with their feelings.With their arrival,they had offered to give Elyse the bed but she had said no,the couch was fine if they were offering a mattress.Lawrence was with James,both having been pining for years and finally got to admit it after so long. That left Matt and Bruce with sleeping bags and the floor,which was fine with them,“Where do we go from here?”

 

“Wherever Joel’s premonitions lead us”James snarked,getting a hit to the leg from the man,who was sitting on the floor next to him, “But I’m serious when I say,I don’t really know”

 

“Well,for now,lets just be glad we’re here right now”Elyse says from where she’s in the armchair close to the tv, “Together”

 

The guys agree,but they all feel a nagging feeling eating them.

 

_ We may be together,but we aren’t complete. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a few references and yes,some of the text is from other chapters. But I really enjoyed the end result and I hope you did too!
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Matt /\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up,I ain't dead!And neither is the story! I got my insomniac ass to finish this chapter !
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Matt was sold to a gang when he was a kid.His powers manifested late into the age period,at roughly eleven years old,in the middle of his class.

  


One moment he’s feeling completely normal,the next his eyes are painful and he’s sprouting out the correct probability of half the math textbook.

  


It just escalates from there.His parents grew worried,afraid that the gang that ran their area would find out.Well they were worried at first. They were both normal Humans,and eventually humans fall victim to corruption.

  


The gang came for him.He was sold for a grand total of 25,589 dollars and twenty cents.He laughs to himself.How ironic.

  


Matt's in the gang until he’s twenty-five before he gets out.He runs fast and he runs far.Eventually,he finds himself out of the states,deep in Vancouver Canada.

  


He starts school,gets a shitty job he hates.Eventually they fire him when his powers flare up and ruin his work. 

  


It's still better than before.

  


Matt meets Bruce when the other man is also running late for the same class as him.They collide just outside the lecture hall.No one is hurt and they laugh about.

  


They skip that class and end up talking for the time.It's nothing they can't find online.He’s a barista at the campus coffee shop.He helps Matt get a job and it was all uphill from there.

  


During this time,Bruce and Matt reveal their powers to one another despite their differences but they don’t care. They don't leave each other,their friendship strong.

  


They're inseparable after that,never one without the other. A year passes.They eventually had decided to become roommates the beginning of their third semester.

  


It's not until the midway point of the fourth-the end of that second school-career year that they find the chatroom.Or at least Bruce does at first.

  


Bruce falls asleep on the keyboard that first night.Matt finds him later and messages them that.

  


“Catchall: _ hi,i’m his roommate.He just fell asleep,i’m gonna log him out for now _ ”

  


“JustRiggz: _ ah,okay.was wondering why he went dark _ ”

  


“MePixel: _ Goodnight Catch and Catch’s roommate. _ ”

  


“ _ Goodnight _ ”Matt types before he goes off to get a blanket for Bruce and go get the last few hours he could before class.

  


\----------

A year passes 

  


Matt just sighs as he finds Bruce there at all hours,sometimes asleep,other times engrossed in a random conversation.

  


Matt joins the group chat with another two,someone called  _ TheTimeman  _ and a kid by the username  _ Spoolio _ .

  


The situation is great for everyone and it was like they had always been there.It's perfect.

  


For the moment.

  


Almost six months from their first meeting-turns out both _ MePixel  _ and  _ TheTimeman  _ were close enough in real life,that eventually they became roommates-,trouble hits again..

  


_ JustRiggz _ had recently pissed off a gang after meeting  _ MePixel _ and  _ The Timeman _ ,causing the trio to flee the state they had been in-Kansas- after a quiet month following a robbery by the former of the three that had lead him to Kansas in the first place.

  


Bruce and Matt could do nothing.They could only check in,make sure they’re alright.

\---------

Time passes,another month to be exact. Bruce and Matt end up meeting   _ SirLarr _ ,or Lawrence in this time.He was an abroad student staying on their campus for a few months to attend classes. They’re excited.He’s an instant fit into their little dynamic.

(Everything is suspiciously peaceful)

  


The campus was well known for being User-inclusive,one of the few reasons Bruce and Matt stayed.There was discourse but it was normal.

  


Until  one day when people begin to scream. 

  


Not the kind of good screaming with celebrities and all that,but terror.Pain.

  


A User nearby was trying to keep from exploding in light.Another shifted between his face and that of a woman’s,his body shifting as well.A third was holding her girlfriend,who was trying to keep the smaller from floating away.

  


Matt cried out as he feels it,holding his head.

  


It HURTS.

  


“It's Xtra-”Bruce tries to say before he collapses as well.Matt can barely see him through the numbers and visions of possibilities to everything.

  


Xtra.That makes sense.

  


Xtra was dangerous even in small amounts,but to have a shard in the area of this size,it was deadly.

  


The haze is so painful,Matt’s close to blacking out.He barely makes out Lawrence’s cries amidst the screams around them.

  


But like it had hit,it was gone.The pain subsided,and he’s left catching his breath.Tears mix with the blood dripping from his nose but he wipes it off,looking around.The courtyard is in chaos,people in varying states of pain and unconsciousness.Matt was afraid some were dead.

  


He looked around.Nearby,Lawrence was groaning,a woman next to him.Judging from the fact the man was still sparking and both were sopping wet,with her arms wrapped around him,she had kept him from exploding.

  


Wheezy.She had been Wheezy,their online friend.

  


They leave.With Bruce groggy and the campus being unsafe,they had no real reason to stay.

  


After some debate,they bring Wheezy too.She’s a smaller woman, with a peaceful face framed by long blonde hair.Bruce ends up carrying her as they leave,reluctant to face the media fighting to get out the fact the User population of the school was in danger.

  


They take a van,well actually steal it.Matt uses old skills that he’d been trying to forget.

  


“ _ How do you know how to steal a car? _ ”

  


“ _ Don’t worry about it. _ ”

  


* * *

  


That lead to now,with the four across the border,somewhere in Washington,stopping at a shitty gas station to refill. To the untrained eye,they just looked like a group on a roadtrip,but in reality,Lawrence was tired,Elyse was finally remembering the college,and both Bruce and Matt were awake.

  


“Sleep,man”Bruce was definitely most rested between the two of them,persuading Lawrence as they leave the station laden with food and cheap ass pain meds for Elyse’s aches from taking the lightning,who was lying back in one of the center seats,to rest, “We’re at the Oregon border in about an hour anyway,I’ll drive”

  


“You sure?”He looked relieved,having been driving for the last few hours they’d spent asleep.

  


“Positive.Just get some rest.”

  


Lawrence smiled and complied to his relief after handing over the keys,climbing into the backseat and taking the spot Bruce had been hours earlier.

  


“Wake me up in a few hours?”he asked.

  


Bruce just nodded,as Lawrence curled up in the hoodie he was wearing and was out almost instantly.Matt made a point of  throwing an extra blanket left in the back over him,making both Bruce and Elyse smile.

  


“Onwards to California?”Matt asked,ready to continue on.

  


“Onwards”Bruce took the driver seat and started the car.

  


\-----------

  


They reach Los Santos late morning,Matt having taken over just around the northern border.Elyse is connected with the others,and they’re trying to locate them to meet up.  _ Riggz _ , _ Pixel _ and  _ Time  _ had been in the city for a reasonable amount of time already and had offered them small,shabby but accommodations nonetheless.

  


They pull up to the location and there’s a man waiting outside on the curb,on his phone.He’s dressed in a shirt that's obviously not his and jeans.He looks up. He has a youthful face and cheery eyes with a mop of inky black curls.

  


“Hi guys”he smiles as Bruce-in the front seat-rolls down the window, “You made it!”

  


His eyes glow a soft,dark shade of brown.

  


Their eyes all react at once:Matt’s calm mauve,Bruce’s smoky white,Lawrence’s bright electric yellow,and Elyse’s cyan.

  


“Time!”Elyse’s surprise turns to a grin as she opens the door and almost jumps on him in a hug that knocks him down, “Nice to finally meet you!”

  


“Same,Wheezy.Or,Elyse right?And Bruce,Matt and Lawrence?”When she looks at him as the others exit the car,he smiles, “I can see what’s about to come.We were about to have introductions”

  


By now,Matt’s tossed the keys to Bruce,not wanting to deal with them himself.

  


Bruce smiles as he locks the car, “That’s cool.And yeah.Nice to meet you finally...”

  


“Joel.Name’s Joel.”He smiles,before pulling away from Elyse to indicate the door, “Come on.The other two are inside”

  


They follow,coming up to a shabby interior to a small apartment where they can hear two voices.

  


“-totally take out those guys by the pier”one,a well built guy with a beard said as he held a beer in the small kitchen, “Make them pay us”

  


“I know you could just convince them,Adam”The other,a slightly slimmer clean shaven man sat on the couch with a phone, “You got Joel-”

  


“Oh,hi Joel”the guy in the kitchen is closest to them,and he turns,glaring at the other as he turns to the newcomers,smiling, “You found them!”

  


“It wasn’t hard”Joel winces as his Color flashes,but it's  so quick,no one really  notices, “Elyse, Bruce,Matt,Lawrence,this is  _ MePixel  _ and  _ JustRiggz _ , better known as Adam and-”

  


“-James?”Lawrence’s voice cracks.

  


The guy on the couch-James- is instantly up on his feet.His eyes look blue-grey but he couldn’t tell.

  


“Lawrence”he breathes,and suddenly the two are hugging tightly.Lawrence is crying and James is teary-eyed,holding the other man like he would vanish at any moment.

  


It turns out the two were old friends from childhood separated when Lawrence had had to move. 

  


“So now what?”Bruce asked later that night,as they all settled in.It was small with only one real bedroom,but James had been sleeping on one of the two couches while Adam and Joel had been sharing.With their arrival,they had offered to give Elyse the bed but she had said no.Lawrence was with James,FINALLY together after so long. That left Matt and Bruce with sleeping bags and the floor,which was fine with them,“Where do we go from here?”

  


“Wherever Joel’s premonitions lead us”James snarked,getting a hit to the leg from the man,who was sitting on the floor next to him, “But I’m serious when I say,I don’t really know”

  


“Well,for now,lets just be glad we’re here right now”Elyse says from where she’s in the armchair close to the tv, “Together”

  


Matt nods,but he can’t help feeling that the group isn’t accurately balanced,not a whole.

  


_ They were so close to being complete... _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is them boys Spoole and Omar.
> 
> Thanks for hanging on!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw both Power Rangers and Logan and holy shit,I loved them both so much.Does someone want to talk about them,or at least Billy.Or the Cameo.I swear I wasn't expecting that.
> 
> Anyway,y'all know where to find me ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
